


Shopping Trip

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, getting lost in the mall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Jamie and Tyler go shopping with Tyler's sisters. Tyler gets lost. Jamie goes to find him and does some Christmas shopping along the way. But, Tyler does not intend on being found.





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd installment of my 12 Days of Christmas series. I'm so so sorry. I came home from college yesterday and didn't find time to post this until just now. Y'all will get two today!

Jamie sighs. Only Tyler would get lost at the mall. Cassidy stares at Jamie like she was expecting it.

“We have his cards. It’s not like he can get into too much trouble,” Candance says.

Jamie rolls his eyes fondly. “And what? You aren’t going to get in trouble with them?”

The girls giggle. Jamie sighs, again. He loves Tyler’s sisters like his own. “Well, go ahead. It’s not my money. Just be sure to buy your brother a present while you’re at him.”

“So on it.” They take off together giggling and pushing each other as sisters do. 

Jamie glances down at his phone again, at Tyler’s distraught text. 

"Jamie! Where are you? I got turned around."

Jamie quirks his mouth before shooting off a response. "Tell me where you are. I’ll come find you."

"I think I’m by that hallmark store." Tyler’s text says.

"OMW."

Jamie shakes his head and pockets his phone. Why does he even like this dumb idiot? He’s still looking for a couple presents, including Tyler’s. This might be a good chance to window shop. He has no idea what to get him, because what do you get the guy who has everything? 

A new beard grooming kit catches his eye in H&M. He might come back for that later. Not that Tyler doesn’t keep up his beard or anything, but sometimes he needs a little more help. Also, it’s a really nice kit. 

Jamie stops outside of Hallmark looking for Tyler. He’s nowhere to be seen. "Where are you?" He texts.

"Went to try and find you. By Dick’s and B&B."

Jamie groans in frustration. "Why would you leave? I told you I was on my way."

"Thought I could find you."

It is going take a large amount of restraint to keep Jamie from to keep from strangling Tyler, once he finds him. 

"Stay there. I’m serious."

He keeps his phone in his hand as heads to the other side of the mall. He sees a necklace as he passes Zales. It makes him think of his sister. So, he stops and buys it. If Tyler actually listened to him, he’ll still be there after Jamie buys a necklace. If he didn’t, well, he might as well be somewhat productive in his gift buying. 

“Hello.” The woman behind the counter smiles at him. “What are you looking for? A mother? Sister? Girlfriend?” 

“My sister. I saw something in the window.”

She nods and steps around. “Why don’t you show me?” She follows Jamie over to the window where he points out the necklace he has seen. “Lovely   
choice.” She takes it carefully off the display. She takes him back over to the counter. She sets it down on a small pillow. “Here are the earrings that are made to go with it, if you’d like. And this is a ring we suggest be paired with it,” she says, putting the other pieces of jewelry out on the table. 

The earrings are too gaudy for Jenny, and he isn’t looking for a ring. At least not for her. But the ring out of the table is gorgeous. It’s simple, gold studded with diamonds. It’s actually perfect for another person in his life.

“I’ll take the necklace and the ring.”

“Great. What size will we need to make the ring?”

“Hang on.” Jamie’s had Tyler’s ring size on his phone for a while. Got it from Bergy from their Cup rings. He shows the note on his phone to the woman. 

She nods. “We can do that. It might take some time though.”

“Take all the time you need. I can pick it up in store when it’s done.”

“Wonderful. Let me get a price for these two items.” 

Jamie pays for the pieces and leaves with the necklace. He’s not too far from where Tyler said he last was, so he starts looking. Who knows where that boy go off to?

"Did you move again?" Jamie asks as he gets closer.

"…yeah…"

"You idiot. Where the fuck are you?"

Tyler sends a selfie from the ice rink just outside the mall. The doors are in sight, so he didn’t go too far. 

Jamie sighs. "Don’t you dare fucking leave."

"Wouldn’t dream of it."

Jamie rolls his eyes and heads outside. Tyler is smiling, leaning against the skate hut. He’s got a cute, red blush high on his cheeks. His toque is pulled low over his ears, and he’s already in a pair of skates. Jamie looks around. The ice is empty and all the lights are on. The Christmas tree as a backdrop is beautiful. 

“Tyler, what is this?” 

Tyler takes the last few steps to Jamie and kisses him. “Merry Christmas.”

From behind the Christmas tree comes Jamie’s entire family. His mom. His dad. Jenny and her husband and kids. Jordie. His grandparents. Everyone. Jamie puts a hand over his mouth, unable to hold in his emotion. He feels Tyler gently grab his bags out his hands and put them on the ground.

“Is this a good present?”

Jamie nods, tears dripping down his face.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to see everyone and hadn’t in a while. I knew how much you needed this.”

Jamie leans into Tyler as his family walks toward them, smiles on all their faces. He gives Tyler a quick kiss before going in for hugs with his family. He hasn’t seen some of them in years with his hockey schedule and their work schedules in the summer just making it impossible. 

“You did good, bud,” Jordie says. He clamps Tyler on his shoulder.

Tyler beams. “Thanks. I thought so.”

Jamie smiles at him from where he’s surrounded by family. 

“You’re going to marry that shit head someday, right?”

Tyler nods. “Of course.” 

“Way to go, bro,” Candance punches him in the shoulder.

“Turned out better than I thought it would.” Cassidy nods at the sight.

“You two knew?” Jamie asks, walking over. 

The girls nod, smirking.

“You knew, and you played me?”

They nod again.

“I’m hurt.”

They laugh. Then, Tyler takes a breath than yells, “Let’s skate!” He hands Jamie a pair of skates. It’s a beautiful sight, Jamie’s whole family skating with   
his boyfriend and his sisters. He never wants this moment to end. He puts his head on Tyler’s shoulder as they glide around the rink.

“I love you,” he whispers.

Tyler kisses the side of his head. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. Tell me what you thought and come talk to me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
